


Heir

by medi



Series: The Blood of Dragons [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, New Family, Newborn Children, Pregnancy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/medi
Summary: Kaze and Xander discuss being new parents after the birth of their son.





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and re-read this piece I wrote nearly two months ago; back then I decided it was pretty self-indulgent fluffy family stuff so I wasn't gonna post it but.... turns out I'm pretty fond of it as a story. I love Kazander family and wanted to do something cute with the new parents and baby Sieg.  
> I make reference to basically the whole family being trans including Siegbert later down the line haha. That's just how I am these days. Also this ended up being in the same dragon blood au I wrote that _other_ fic in. Don't worry about context there's enough here to understand it.

"I never expected him to be so... small." Xander eyed the round, rosy-cheeked face of his newborn son, who was now sleeping soundly swaddled in the blanket and dress his aunts had made for him.

"He's only about an hour old," Kaze said, little Siegbert nestled in his arms. "And he's actually quite big for a newborn. You have siblings; you never saw them when they were this young?"

"... No," Xander admitted, his cheeks flushing red. "They weren't born here and didn't appear at court until they were well into their childhood. I've never had opportunity or reason to see a baby so young. But I suppose you have?"

Kaze laughed. "Yes, I have. It was not uncommon for mothers to bring their new children out into the open air shortly after their birth. And it was a small village. I often saw them if I sat outside my home and watched the other villagers."

"Tease me all you like," Xander said. "But I believe the ban on small children and babies was for the better. I don't think my father had the temperament to tolerate their crying. And speaking of such, our little one is rather quiet."

"He's calmed down since his arrival," Kaze said. "It was stressful for him to come into this world."

"And for you to bring him into it, I imagine." Xander placed himself next to Kaze on their bed.

Siegbert had been conceived here but not born. Instead, one of the spares a few rooms down was used so Kaze would have a clean bed to retire to afterward.

The pain of childbirth was something Xander decided long ago he never wanted to endure, and the changes he made to his body ensured that was quite impossible now. Nor did he have any desire to inflict that pain on another, much less Kaze whom he worried would experience bouts of debilitating dysphoria in addition to that. But Kaze had a certain comfortableness in his own body that Xander never did before transitioning, and so his spirit never wavered these nine months, with only a bit of uncertainty in the beginning that Xander helped him to resolve. His body changed, but Kaze himself was still the man he had always been.

Even so, Xander was shooed out of the room by the maids and the midwife when he tried to be by Kaze's side. Kaze himself said he was in a "rather deplorable state" that he preferred for Xander not to see, and promised he would be fine. Much to Xander's surprise, his own retainer, Peri, rolled up her sleeves and marched into the room to help, declaring it was only right for a dedicated retainer to assist in bringing her lord's child into the world. The blood and carnage of battle never bothered her, so perhaps it made sense that the blood of childbirth wouldn't, either. Laslow, as a close friend to both of them, promised to take Xander's place by Kaze's side. It seemed Kaze allowed him, with some reluctance.

The amount of people watching over Kaze now must have been more uncomfortable to him than anything else these past months. He'd have gone through the whole process alone, if only any of them had let him. Xander lost track of time, wasting the day idling in their room and wandering in nervous circles. Night fell before Kaze came to him, smiling and holding Siegbert in his arms. That was not the name they chose, but rather one the little boy picked for himself some seven years later and how he was always referred to, past and present.

"I should have let you in when you offered," Kaze replied. "Not that Laslow wasn't fine support... but I missed you, I think is how I should put it. I know now it's important to have someone you deeply trust by your side then. And I feel that towards you most of all."

"I understand your decision," Xander said, leaning against Kaze's side. "And I... am not sure how much help I would have been, considering how anxious I was."

"I must have worried you."

"Yes, tremendously so. You're alright now?"

"I am. The worst of it was really trying to wash up afterward. Everything aches, but I'll be fine."

Xander kissed his cheek. "I couldn't be happier to hear that, my love."

"You spent so long stressed over me, I should ask if you're alright, too." Kaze's fingers brought forth a few strands of Xander's hair. "I think some of your hair has gone white."

Xander smiled softly and took Kaze's hand away from his hair, holding it. "Very funny. It's hardly comparable to what you went through, but yes, I am fine. Some spells of dizziness and nearly making myself sick a few times, but that is all."

A wry smile crossed Kaze's face. "None of that if we ever go through this again. You're coming with me."

"As your dedicated husband, I shall accompany you." Xander said, his usual formality now a humourous exaggeration that made Kaze chuckle.

Siegbert slept through their conversation, clenching his tiny fists. He had a sweet little face that didn't quite look like either of his parents yet, but in time he would come to develop Kaze's soft features coupled with Xander's high cheekbones: a perfect mix of both of them.

"Would you like to hold him again?" Kaze asked, and Xander nodded in response.

Siegbert stirred only a little as he was transferred between them, but quickly settled into his new place in Xander's arms, nestling against his father's chest.

"You know," Xander said, observing him. "I think he's the first half-dragon in the royal family. If not the first ever, then the first in many years."

"How so?" Kaze asked, brushing Siegbert's hair out of his face.

"All the nobility of Nohr, and I believe Hoshido as well, have trace amounts of dragon blood, but even the smallest amount is enough to produce a full-blooded child like myself and my siblings. For that reason, Nohr's heirs have married minor nobles as far back in history as I know. Even the women my father kept as courtesans were from noble families."

"But I am not," Kaze said. "I see. And you chose to marry me anyway?"

"Of course. I love you more than any old tradition. Our son is still a descendant of the Dusk Dragon, although I can't say if he will inherit my abilities. ... Perhaps that might be better, as they've caused no end of trouble of late. But it will mark a moment in Nohr's history, for certain."

"Such a heavy burden to place on so new a life." Kaze said, pressing against Xander's arm.

"He need not be aware of it so soon," Xander said. "Once he's older, I'd like to tell him as little as possible without keeping him completely in the dark. I know all too well what comes of being extremely aware of one's position at a young age. He will hear as much as he needs to, then more as he grows older and learns to shoulder the responsibility. He will still have anxieties, I'm sure, but..."

"We will help him through it." Kaze finished.

"Yes. I'd like him to have a childhood he can look back on fondly."

"A privilege neither of us was ever afforded." Kaze smiled bitterly.

"In no small part due to our fathers, if I remember what you told me correctly." Xander said.

"You do," Kaze answered. "... We will be better than them."

"We will," Xander agreed. "Our son, along with any other children we may have, deserves no less."

They noticed, now, Siegbert's brown eyes blinking up at them, the irises the same bright hue as Xander's.

"Good morning," Xander said, smiling down at him. "Do you remember me? You were half-asleep when you first met me. I'm your other father."

Siegbert's eyes lit up in recognition at the sound of his voice, and his hands reached up for Xander, grasping at air. Xander offered one of his hands, but Siegbert's own were so small they could only grip a finger, the whole hand measuring its width. Siegbert seemed quite content, however, squeezing Xander's finger with all the tightness he could manage.

Tears slid down Xander's cheeks, though he didn't realize it until Kaze wiped them away and kissed his damp face.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to keep this tag going and this ship afloat and I'll damn well do it even when I'm abroad studying in another country.


End file.
